narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of character mechanics in Naruto Shippūden: World's Strongest
This is a list of character traits and abilities in Naruto Shippūden: World's Strongest. Haruna Stats * Unique trait: "Unsuppressable": Haruna is immune to chakra suppressing and chakra inhibiting effects. She also cannot be interrupted. * Health: 26 * Strength: 6 * Chakra: 10 per turn (capacity: 20) * Speed: 9 * Defense: 1 * Resistance: 8 * Movement: 3 Jutsu * Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld: (Earth; Ninjutsu; Range: infinite) Haruna consumes 3 chakra to create a 4x4 tile zone anywhere on the map. Units that enter the zone receive a -1 movement speed penalty on their next action and cannot go airborne. Underground units within the area of effect receive an additional -1 movement speed penalty. The zone lasts for 3 turns. Only one Swamp can be active at any one time and cannot be recast until the existing zone expires. Flying units are unaffected by the zone. * Water Clone Technique: (Water; Ninjutsu; Range: 1) Haruna consumes 8 chakra points to produce a clone of herself in an adjacent unoccupied tile, possessing stats equal to half of her own base stats, with the exception of movement retaining the same value as Haruna. If the clone is in an adjacent tile to Haruna when Haruna is targeted by an attack, it will use Guard to intercept the attack and receives all of the effects associated with the attack. Water clones can perform 3 actions per turn and can only attack once per turn. Clones cannot perform any action on the turn they are created. Any clone that receives damage is immediately destroyed. * Water Prison Technique: (Water; Ninjutsu; Range: 1) Haruna consumes 6 chakra points to cast a water prison on her target. The target receives the Viscous Liquid debuff and loses 1 action on their next turn, with the debuff expiring at the beginning of Haruna's next turn. The effect can stack and while affected by Viscous Liquid, the unit cannot use defend actions. ** Water Prison Preparation: (Water; Ninjutsu) It can only be cast by Haruna's water clones on themselves and does not expire until the clone is destroyed. When Haruna's clone is destroyed by a melee attack, it automatically casts Water Prison Technique on the attacker and ends the attacker's turn. * Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique: (Water; Ninjutsu; Range: 1-2) Haruna consumes 10 chakra points to attack a single enemy unit, dealing 8 damage. Ultimate Jutsu * Suffocating Water Prison Technique: (Water; Ninjutsu; Range: 1) Haruna can only use this technique on adjacent units affected by the Viscous Liquid debuff (see: Water Prison Technique), consuming 12 chakra and dealing 10 damage. This attack cannot be dodged and the affected unit skips his next turn. The technique has a cooldown of 20 turns, but the cooldown can be reduced by 1 per Viscous Liquid debuff applied by Haruna. Awakening * Overflow Mode: Haruna pulls water out of the earth to flood the entire map, reducing the movement speed of all units on the map, except herself, by 2. Flying units are forced to the ground by the technique until the beginning of the unit's second turn after Overflow Mode activates. Haruna can cast 1 free water element technique, without consuming chakra or an action, once per turn. The mode lasts for 4 turns. When Overflow Mode ends, Haruna receives a penalty of -4 to chakra regeneration per turn and a -1 to movement speed for 4 turns. Supports * Dalku: Dalku ravages the enemy unit, disabling the unit's movement actions and the unit loses 1 action on its next turn. Has a 9 turn cooldown. Coordination Bonuses * Forever Alone: When not partnered with any characters, Haruna doesn't feel the need to hold back, increasing the damage she deals to enemies by 50% (rounded down). Details Haruna is a disruptor that focuses on applying constant debuffs to her opponent. Through clever use of Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld and placement of Water Clones, Haruna can lock down an area and protect herself from any one unit on the map while casting Water Dragon Bullet Technique to assail her enemies. If left unchecked, Haruna can trap her enemies in waves of water clones, capable of effectively forcing the target to skip a turn. Her kit is effective in many one-on-one scenarios, especially against melee-focused opponents, due to her unique trait and high chakra regeneration. However, she is easily countered by area of effect attacks due to her fragile water clones, which are needed to cover her poor defense and under average health pool. Earth elemental attacks are also highly effective against her water-reliant defenses. Her support Dalku is an excellent general purpose ability to help her allies, get out of tricky situations, or prepare for a powerful jutsu. Haruna's Overflow Mode limits her ability to work with teammates that cannot remain airborne, but it can effectively immobilize any unit on the map in conjunction with Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, giving her plenty of time to create a swarm of water clones for another painful round of action losses. Naoto no Mikoto Stats * Unique trait: * Health: * Strength: * Chakra: * Defense: * Movement: * Resistance: Jutsu *'Light Speed Dash Technique' (Space-Time; Range: 1) Naoto consumes 8 chakra while triggering his guard. Once hit by an incoming attack, he will disperse into energy. He will appear two tiles behind his opponent, however he cannot use this multiple times in succession and it is limited by active hazards currently in use. *'Wind Release: Ascending Air Current' (Wind; Range: 1) :*'Wind Release: Spiraling Nova' (Wind; Range: 4) *'Providence: Lightning God' (Lightning; Range: 5) *'Chakra Flow' (Yin-Yang; Range ??) Ultimate Jutsu *'Providence: God-Slaying Spear of Lightning': Awakening Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Raido X Stats * Unique trait: "Health Regen": Raido is able to regain and recover health over time due to his passive healing abilities * Unique trait: * Health: * Strength: * Chakra: * Defense: * Movement: * Resistance: Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu *'Śūnyatā Zetsumei' Awakening * Asura Path Vajra Mode Supports Coordination Bonuses * "Arihant & Spirit Guide"- * "Kinetic Paths"- * "Project: Rinnegan" - Details Raido is a combo based fighter who specializes in stringing together combination attacks. His primary fighting style is Capoeira a martial arts style that relies on stamina, quick strength ,agility and speed. Due to this Raido is a acrobatic style character who relies on his quickness to strike before the opponent can. Capoeira s full of feints, kicks, misdirections and deceptions to create openings, the stance of the ginga keeps Raido in motion which can makes predicting his strikes very difficult.The fluid motions combined with his speed and agility make him a increasing difficult character to face in spaces where his motions are limited However he can be countered with trap based fighters, should they manage to trap or pin him an confined space, it can greatly limit his capoeira movements. Rei Kishi Stats * Unique trait: name: * Health: * Strength: * Chakra: * Speed: * Defense: * Resistance: * Movement: Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Shingi Stats Jutsu Rasengan: Shingi can cover about five meters, to hit his target. Once hit, the opponent will have to recover from the the spiraling damage of the Rasengan. This is a game, so stopping the rotation wouldn't be valid. The technique last for only one turn, however if hit, the opponent loses -1 movement. Flying Thunder God Technique: As a user if the FTG, Shingi can move instantly. Using his kunai, he can move around freely, however without it, he must at least place a seal on the area. Because so, it grants Shingi +2 Movement. Much like Minato in game, if someone is marked Shingi gets to instantly transport himself to his opponent. Ultimate Jutsu Awakening Quick Awakening * Sage Transformation: Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Shinzui Uchiha Stats * Unique trait: name: * Health: * Strength: * Chakra: * Speed: * Defense: * Resistance: * Movement: Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Awakening Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Shiro Sentako Stats * Unique trait: "Flight": Being a master of , allows Shiro the ability of flight, allowing him to avoid certain techniques such as the Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld. He can also pass this ability onto a teammate for a set amount of time. * Health: * Strength: * Chakra: * Defense: * Movement: * Resistance: Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu * Wind God: Kamikaze: Awakening Quick Awakening * Sage Mode: * Fūjin Mode: Supports Coordination Bonuses * All Teammates: When partnered up, Shiro causes the air resistance around his teammates to decrease, increasing their speed by +1. Details Shiroyasha Uchiha Stats Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Awakening Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Sigma Uchiha Stats Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Awakening Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Category:Video Games Category:Content